Quiero aprender de ti
by LyrielRosen
Summary: El 4to espada se interesó por los sentimientos humanos al punto de poder entenderlos, pero, debería enfrentar el miedo de perder a la persona que le enseñó el complejo mundo humano: Inoue Orihime. Advertencias: ligero OOC, lenguaje semivulgar y lemon.
1. no deberias estar aqui

**disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes mencionados aqui me pertenecen, son propiedad de tite kubo**

**oh grandioso kubo-sama.**

* * *

><p>Se encontraba menoly y loli cerca de la habitación de orihime, como de costumbre, planeaban como hacer que orihime abandonara Las Noches.<p>

A este par no le agradaba la presencia de la humana tan cerca de ellas y mucho menos que tuviera una cierta preferencia por parte de Aizen-sama. Por esa razón buscaban la manera de burlar la vigilancia de ulquiorra a quien había sido encomendada la tarea de atender la estadia de la humana esperando la llegada del shinigami sustituto .

-Loli: maldita humana, tsk! , me da asco! – dijo mientras caminaba acompañada de Menoly -

-Menoly: tranqulizate, ¿quieres? No ganas nada con vociferar –dijo reprendiéndola-

-loli: yo misma hare que se largue de aquí- susurro solo para ella-

Iban caminando hacia donde orihime y en segundos ya tenían a ulquiorra enfrente deellas, el cual terminaba sus deberes con Inoue , las dos se quedaron atónitas ante la repentina presencia del espada, el solo se limitaba mirarlas con su peculiar frialdad.

-ulquiorra: ustedes no tiene permitido venir a hasta aca, ¿que es lo que necesitan?- pregunto al verlas decididas entrar en la habitación de orihime-

-loli: eso no es de tu interés ulquiorra!- grito al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza la pared-

-menoly: loli! Guarda silencio!- grito al observar la reacción de su compañera-

Ulquiorra: mi pregunta fue, que es lo que necesitan en este lugar, no si es de mi interés- menciono al escuchar a loli-

El espada comenzó a avanzar con pasos seguros haciendo que ellas retrocedieran. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que las ordenes de Aizen-sama se infligieran.

La orden del dia había sido como las anteriores: "_atiende __a la humana y cerciórate de que nada ni nadie entre o salga de la habitación"_

Menoly y loli sabían que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra ulqiorra, por lo tanto decidieron alejarse del lugar.

Loli: te odio ulquiorra, llegara el momento en que burlare tu vigilancia- vociferaba mientras se alejaba acompañada de menoly usando sonido-

El espada continúo su camino mientras observaba como se alejaban las impertinentes

-ulquiorra: no deberías estar aquí, Aizen-sama así ordeno-dijo para el a la vez qe caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Aizen-

**…...**

Aizen se encontraba sentado en aquel lugar que lo caracterizaba como rey de las noches y de hueco mundo, como de costumbre, tenia la presencia de Gin Ichimaru quien hacia comentarios burlescos del sereitei.

-gin: esa niña, hinamori encerio que te veía como un padre –dijo con esa sonrisa tan particular-

-Aizen: debería estar agradecida , gracias a mi aprendio a no confiar en nadie- dijo con orgullo ante el comentario de gin-

-gin: la forma en que le enseñaste muy peculiar de ti eh, ella siempre…- decía pero en un instahte fue inerrumpido por el 4to espada-

Ulquiorra había llegado para informar a aizen acerca de orihime y de la discusión que había tenido con loli y menoly.

-aizen: que te trae por aquí ulquiorra? –pregunto el capitán al alegrarse de la presecia del espada-

-ulquiorra: solo vine a informarle que termine los deberes con la humana-pauso por unos segundos y continuo- también loli y menoly me desafiaron, al querer entrar en la habitación.

Aizen solo se limito a escuchar, con esa mirada que lo distingui posteriormente suspiro fastidiado, mientras a gin parecía divertirle el informe de ulqiorra.

-gin: menoly y loli…uhm, yo hubiera aprovechado para divertirme con ellas-pauso por dos segundos- les hubiera recordado su lugar en las noches-dijo esto ultimo con una voz perturbadora-

-Aizen: ya veo, puedes retirarte ulquiorra y la próxima vez en cárgate de ellas, quiero que mis ordenes sean cumplidas al pie de la letra- dijo aizen concluyendo la conversación-

Ulquiorra solo los miro, asintió con la cabeza dando vuelta saliendo del lugar. A aizen solo le quedo seguir escuchando los disparates de gin.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno creo que este capitulo quedo muy corto, pero es mi primer fic, asiqe no esperen mucho de mi.<strong>

**dejen sus rvw, asi voy mejorando.**


	2. solo es una forma de perder el tiempo

**bu****eno este es el segundo capitulo, como veran la historia no es muy buena (es mi primer fic) perdonen si hay horrores de ortogrtafia**

**los personajes mencioandos aqui, no son mios, pertenecena tite kubo.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya 24 horas desde la última visita a orihime y esta ya comenzaba a aburrirse.<p>

-orihime: vaya hoy estoy muy alegre-dijo feliz-

_Hoy estoy alegre, porque tu estas_

_A mi lado escuchando mis palabras_

_Laralaralaralara_

_Gracias por protegerme siempre_

_Laralaralaralara._

Orihime cantaba ignorando los rugidos provenientes de su estomago, grr grr era el sonido.

-orihime: aahh ya tengo hambre y el no viene-dijo mirando hacia la puerta-

Extendió la palma de su mano frente a ella, fijando la mirada en su dedo índice y lo llevo a su boca mordisqueando su dedo como un bebe, con la esperanza de mitigar el hambre después reanudo la danza y el canto, como una bailarina en su propio show.

_Porque tu eres quien se _

_Preocupa por mí, tú eres aquel_

_Con quien puedo reírme _

_Lalalalalalalalala_

De pronto otro rugido de su estomago la detuvo haciendo que se inquietara.

-orihime: ahh ulqiorra-kun que esperas para llegar con mi comida aah? Espero vengas con helado y arroz, pero supongo que en este lugar es imposible conseguir algo asi, bueno no importa con que vengas con comida me basta, me muero de hambre ulquiorra-kun-dijo desesperada- mmm pero seria maravilloso que trajeras el arroz con helado mm ñam ñam.

A orihime no le quedo otra opción mas que esperar la llegada del espada, mientras babeaba de hambre.

**…...**

Estaba ulquiorra preparando el alimento para orihime.

Ulquiorra: cada cuanto tiempo es que a los humanos les de hambre?-se preguntaba- ella me dijo hace un tiempo, cuando me conto acerca de sus amigas.

Continuo preparando los alimentos, pensando en las complejas costumbres humanas.

-ulquiorra: son muy raros, pero a la vez son tan interesantes-dijo el espada-

Por fin había terminado, tomo una bandeja donde coloco un vaso con agua y un plato con arroz… ¿endulzado?, exacto, ni el mismo sabia lo que había hecho, lo que mas le inquietaba era como se había dejado convencer de una simple humana el preparar lo que ella pedía ¿acaso había cedido a los capricho de inoue?.

Ulquiorra se cuestionaba cuando sintió el reiatsu de loli muy cerca de donde orihime se encontraba, ante esta situación el espada reacciono como siempre: ir y alejar a la intrusa del lugar.

**…...**

Al mismo tiempo en que orihime se encontraba muy alegre en su habitación y ulqiorra preparaba los caprichos de la humana loli sin la fiel compañía de menoly se acercaba cada vez mas a la habitación de inoue.

Ella poseía mucho odio hacia orihime, había ocasiones en que ni ella misma sabia el origen de tal sentimiento negativo hacia la humana, lo único que sabia es que este odio se terminaría cuando lograra herirla gravemente o mejor aun, privarla de la vida.

-loly: tengo que darme prisa, el maldito de ulquiorra esta entretenido con el alimento de esta asquerosa humana-dijo gruñendo de odio-

Porfin había llegado hasta la puerta, se cercioro de que nada ni nadie la hubieran seguido.

-Loly: parece que estoy de suerte-rio sarcástica- ahora pagaras todo lo que me has hecho y Aizen-sama volverá a preferirnos.

Poso la mano sobre la manija e intento abrir y de golpe vio como otra mano mas robusta se colocaba sobre la de ella, Loly solo se quedo congelada. Acto seguido arremetió con un arañazo a quien la detenía, era ulquiorra quien había llegado con sonido hasta Loly.

Con una sola mano detuvo el golpe de Loly y con la otra sostenía la bandeja con la comida.

-loly: ¡suéltame! ¡Aléjate de mí! –vocifero al ver como el espada detenía su golpe a secas-

-ulquiorra: creí haber sido muy claro contigo-dijo mientras sostenia con fuerza la mano de loly, con su peculiar frialdad-

-loly: no me interesa lo que tú creas-vocifero en desesperación-

Con la mano de loly dentro de la de ulquiorra, el la observaba y en un instante regreso el golpe, con un solo empujón, haciendo que ella callera varios metros atrás.

-loly: tsk! Maldito –susurro mientras se incorporaba dispuesta a atacar de nuevo-

-ulquiorra: Aizen-sama me ordeno que no dejara pasar a nadie-dijo mientras observaba-

Loly se incorporo de nuevo, corrió hacia el atacando de nuevo y en un instante fue detenida por ulquiorra, pero ahora, el golpe fue detenido con una fuerza tremenda, doblo su brazo con brusquedad haciendo que ella callera de rodillas, los huesos de su mano empezaron a crujir por la fuerza del espada.

-loly: ¡suéltame! –Vocifero al sentir el dolor-

-ulquiorra: esta el la ultima vez que te veo por aquí, la próxima vez hare polvo los huesos de todo tu brazo –dijo al verla tendida-

Ulquiorra libero a loly con su mano casi triturada dejándola sin otra opción más que huir.

-loly: maldito ulquiorra, me hace las cosas imposibles-dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar con la mano muy adolorida-

Ella solo se preguntaba el porque la humana tenia mas atención por parte de Aizen-sama y de ulqiorra, estaba claro que ella junto con menoly, llevaba mas tiempo habitando en las noches, la humana no llevaba mucho tiempo y ya tenia el favoritismo de Aizen, era algo inexplicable pero ella ¿Qué podía hacer? Más que aguantarse.

El espada al ver que se había ido libero un suspiro de indiferencia, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Acaso le tenia envidia a una simple humana? Eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de orihime, pero ¿en las noches?, eso era una aberración, envidiar a un humano si son tan frágiles, llenos de esas cosas a la que la prisionera llama sentimiento, son muy débiles y suelen flaquear.

En fin el espada no tenía tiempo para indagar acerca de lo que Loly pensara.

-ulquiorra: envidia de una simple humana, ¡por favor! –Dijo al abrir la puerta-

**…...**

Se encontraba orihime sentada en compañía del rugido de su estomago y en un instante escucho gritos fuera de su habitación, como si estuvieran peleando.

-orihime: ¿quien esta allá afuera?, no me gustan las peleas - dijo con voz quebrada, mientras se sentaba detrás de un sillón sintiéndose diminuta.

Orihime se escondió lo mas que pudo y temerosa empezó a derramar finas lagrimas.

-orihime: ulquiorra-kun ven rápido –sollozo orihime-

No se había dado cuenta del instante en que se empezó a sentir protegida por el espada, ya no clamaba por ichigo, ahora lloraba el nombre de ulquiorra pidiendo auxilio y protección, era como si en compañía del espada ella se sintiera bien, se sentía protegida.

-orihime: ulqiorra-kun, ulquiorra-kun- decía entre llanto-

La puerta se abrió y orihime se estremeció al escuchar pasos hacia la habitación, solo pudo limpiarse las lagrimas pidiendo que no le hicieran daño y que su héroe llegara pronto.

Los pasos se detuvieron al otro extremo del sillón ya entonces orihime no aguantaba el miedo y las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

-ulquiorra: mujer, donde estas? –Pregunto ulquiorra buscándola con la mirada-

Una enorme felicidad lleno a orihime al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, esa voz que creía conocerla desde siempre. Inoue sonrió de alegría y no pudo evitar salir corriendo a abrazar al espada quien la buscaba.

-orihime: ulquiorra-kun, por fin llegaste creí que algo malo te había pasado-dijo mientras reía y abrazaba a ulquiorra-

Lo abrazo tan fuerte hacia ella que el caso tiraba la bandeja en la que traía el alimento. Ulquiorra solo se limito a observarla con frialdad en la mirada.

-ulquiorra: mujer, que es lo que estas haciendo –dijo con voz seria-

-orihime: ulquiorra-kun, crei que ya no regresarías-dijo feliz-

Elevo el rostro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-ulquiorra: aizen-sama me ordeno vigilarte, así que vendré mientras el me lo ordene , pero porque haces eso-dijo mirando los brazos que lo rodeaban-

-orihime: te abrazo porque porque ya necesitaba verte, es una forma de demostrar cariño-dijo sonriendo-

-ulquiorra: ¿cariño? ¿Acaso es una enfermedad? –pregunto mientras le extendia la bandeja- toma, te traje lo que pediste, ahora por favor deja de actuar como si algo te doliera.

-orihime: arigato ulquiorra-kun-tomo la bandeja, se sentó en el sillón y empezó a comer…mmm esta rico el arroz

-ulquiorra: dime mujer que es eso a lo que tú llamas cariño –se pare junto a ella observándola mientras comia-

-orihime: el cariño no se puede explicar, solo lo puedes sentir con esas personas a las que tanto quieres –dijo mirando fijamente al espada-

-ulquiorra: entiendo, pero entonces, ¿Qué es querer? –Pregunto el espada-

-orihime: mmm querer es… es mmm… es por ejemplo, cuando tienes uno novio o una novia y sientes algo especial por esa persona –dijo orihime-

-ulquiorra: hace unos días me dijiste que tenías felicidad… ¿acaso es otra enfermedad? –Pregunto al momento de sentarse a su lado-

Ni el mismo lo podía creer, se estaba interesando por las cosas de los humanos. Orihime parecía muy débil e insignificante ante la presencia de él, pero era tan compleja y misteriosa ante los ojos del espada que quería seguir indagando. En ocasiones sentía el impulso de mandarla con syazel a que experimentara con ella porque la verdad no lograba entenderla.

-orihime: felicidad es, digamos que es…cuando estamos felices –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-

Inoue dejo la bandeja a un lado, jalo a ulquiorra de los brazos, comenzó a bailar y a reír. Le soltó los brazos para después bailar a su alrededor continuando con las risas.

-ulquiorra: que es lo qu haces, mujer –pregunto siguiendo con la mirada el baile-

-orihime: estoy bailando ulquiorra-kun ¿Por qué? Porque estoy feliz, tu también deberías hacerlo- dijo mientras bailaba y reia- ¿que acaso tu no estas feliz?

Orihime se acercó al espectador y le dibujo una sonrisa con los dedos ocasionando que este solo cerrara los ojos como solo es sabia hacerlo.

-ulquiorra: no, lo que yo creo es que esto es una forma de perder el tiempo –dijo al tiempo que retiraba los dedos de su cara-

Al ver que sus manos eran retiradas de donde estaban lo abrazo muy fuerte con una sonrisa en los labios, como siempre el solo la observaba.

-ulquiorra: mujer, ¿Qué son los novios? –Pregunto mientras aun estaba en los brazos de orihime-

Orihime elevo el rostro y lo miro un poco confundida. Ella nunca había tenido un novio y escuchar la pregunta del espada le provoco un nudo en la garganta.

-orihime: los novios…son 2 persona que se comprometen a tener una relación amorosa muy seria –dijo al mismo tiempo que interrumpía el abrazo-

-ulquiorra: ¿y que es lo que hacen los novios?- pregunto al ver a orihime terminar el abrazo-

-orihime: quererse, protegerse, ser fiel el uno al otro…y aveces besarse –dijo un poco sonrojada-

-ulquiorra: entiendo, eso parece ser otra forma de perder el tiempo…mujer ya termine mis deberes contigo, vendre en 24 hrs –dijo ulquiorra al momento en que tomo la bandeja y se retiro-

Orihime asintió con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos inundados, de solo recordar que nunca había tenido una relación sentía que nadie la quería…..que nadie la quería como mujer, solo como amiga.

La situación del 4to espada era diferente, en su cabeza daban vuelta las palabras que la humana menciono: novios, felicidad, querer, besar. En realidad era muy confuso todas esas palabras nunca fueron mencionadas en las noches y muchos menos por el. En fin eran conceptos que a él no le interesaban, pero, no podía negar el interés.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado muy pronto subire el otro capitulo.<strong>


	3. ¿amor? ¿hijos? ¿intimidad?

**bueno ese es el 3er capitulo, espero lo dusfruten.**

**los personajes mencionado aqui no son mios, pertenecen a tite kubo.**

* * *

><p>-loly: ¡menoly! Debemos hacerle entender a esa humana cual es su lugar –dijo enfurecida-<p>

-menoly: ya no la soporto, por su culpa Aizen-sama nos ha hecho a un lado –dijo en tono desesperado-

-loly: cree que por estar bajo el cuidado de ulquiorra no le haremos nada, pero se equivoca la maldita –dijo al tiempo en que apretaba los puños-

-menoly: solo debemos esperar la oportunidad en que ulquiorra no este vigilando –dijo fastidiada-

Menoly y loly debían planear como acercarse a orihime sin que su fiel vigilante se percatara de esto, era muy difícil burlar el cuidado de este, pero no imposible. Solo debían buscar la oportunidad perfecta, la cual no tardaría en llegar.

-loly: debemos planear algo menoly, algo que distraiga a Aizen-sama y a ulquiorra –dijo mirando sus uñas con indiferencia-

-menoly: ¿y como piensas hacerlo? –Pregunto al escuchar a su compañera-

-loly: yo se como hacerlo, veras que funcionara –dijo con soberbia-

-menoly: espero que tu plan funcione, de lo contario Aizen-sama seria capaz de expulsarnos de Las Noches –dijo al ver la reacción de loly-

-loly: despreocúpate ¿quieres? Ya lo he venido planeando y ya pude darme cuenta de la debilidad del maldito de ulquiorra –añadió en tono sarcástico-

-menoly: y según tu ¿Cuál es loly? Debes estar segura de lo que dices – dijo regañándola-

-loly: déjate de tonterías menoly, a veces creo que sientes compasión por la humana asquerosa –dijo gritándole a la cara de su compañera-

-menoly: ¡cállate! No seas estúpida, yo tampoco la quiero aquí –gruño mientras alejaba a loly de un empujón-

-loly: entonces deja de decir estupideces y confía en mi plan –dijo mientras retrocedía por el empujón-

-menoly: esta bien ya guarda silencio, no hay necesidad de que actúes como una loca.

-loly: te juro que hare sufrir a esa maldita –chasqueo los labios-

Después de la pequeña discusión, ambas comenzaron a practicar sus ceros y sus mejores técnicas de pelea, con el fin de usarlas en contra de orihime.

El plan de loly era sencillo pero eficiente, ella no sabía como se le había ocurrido, de lo único que estaba segura es que serviría para entrar a la habitación de orihime. Ya no podía esperar el momento para comenzar lo planeado, se moría de ganas que al practicar con menoly la hirió en la muñeca.

-menoly: ¡estúpida! ¡fijate! Si sigues actuando de ese modo terminare dejándote sola con todo esto –vocifero al tallarse la muñeca de dolor-.

Loly se hecho a grandes carcajadas ante la situación de su compañera.

-loly: lo siento, pero no puedo evitar la emoción que me da de solo pensar que matare a la humana asquerosa -dijo entre carcajadas-

-menoly: ¡estúpida! A mi no me interesa si tienes emoción, lo que te digo es que te calmes o me tendras como enemiga ahora mismo. –Vocifero delante de la cara de loly-

-loly: por mi, has lo que quieras, con o sin tu ayuda llevare a cabo mi plan –chasqueo los dientes al ver la reacción de menoly-

-menoly: ¡estúpida! –Dijo al momento en que se sentó a un lado-

-loly: ¡tsk! Me tengo que ir a acomodar todo para mi plan –dijo al mismo tiempo que desapareció con sonido-

Loly se había marchado a ver cual era la ruta mas rápida para llegar a donde orihime que no tu viera la vigilancia de ulquiorra.

En cambio, menoly se quedo cuestionándose si en verdad odiaba a orihime o solo se había dejado llevar por los asuntos de loly, en fin, eso no importaba, para ella solo era algo que debía de hacer.

**...**

De nueva cuenta ulquiorra se encontraba preparando el alimento para inoue, una vez mas, cumpliendo sus caprichos: arroz endulsado. Nunca se cansaba de pedirle este tipo de arroz tan peculiar, a orihime le encantaba el sabor y en realidad ella no había hecho nada para que el espada accediera a preparar esta comida, el solo lo hacia por voluntad aunque él no se diera cuenta.

Tomo una bandeja, como de costumbre y camino hacia la habitación de ella, con la esperanza de que orihime le enseñara mas acerca del mundo humano.

"_espero y hoy me expliques mejor, la verdad es que tengo mejores cosas que hacer como para atenderte, así que dame una razón para cumplir con el horario que aizen-sama me ha indicado" _

Pensaba todo esto mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de la humana. No se podía negar, a él le interesaba mas de lo que creía, solo que lo negaba.

Todo lo que orihime decía se quedaba grabado en el confundiéndolo mas, haciendo que la curiosidad incrementara.

Llego hasta la puerta y abrió analizando, la busco con la mirada y la encontró dormida en el sillón.

-ulquiorra: mujer, ¿que es lo que estas haciendo? –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-

Orihime dormía tranquilamente sin hacer algún ruido, ni siquiera al respirar, se podía ver en su rostro una sonrisa pequeña pero bien definida.

-ulquiorra: ¡Mujer!¡ Mujer! termina de hacer lo que estés haciendo, acaso no tienes hambre – dijo el espada con el propósito de despertarla-

Fue en vano, Orihime dormía muy profundamente que no escucho las palabras de Ulquiorra

-ulquiorra: Ustedes los humanos son muy complicados -dijo al momento que se movía quedando a su lado.

Dejo a un lado la bandeja con los alimentos se sentó en el suelo flexionando las rodillas hacia arriba. Se dispuso a contemplar el rostro dormido de Orihime buscando una explicación lógica a lo que la humana hacia, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada buscando alguna anomalía que la pudiera tener en ese estado, pero solo encontró un cuerpo boca-bajo que para el parecía estar sin vida.

-ulquiorra: ¡mujer! ¡Mujer! –trato de despertarla pero no lo consiguió-

Observo unos segundos, estiro el brazo hasta que sus dedos llegaron detrás de su oreja, enredo 2 dedos en los cabellos de orihime y dio un jalón suave y después regreso el brazo a donde antes estaba. Volvió los ojos a ella y espero.

Orihime abrió los ojos de a poco llevandose una mano a donde había sentido el pequeño jalón.

-orihime: ulquiorra-kun…. ¿Que sucede? –Dijo aun adormilada-

-ulquiorra: gracias por dejar de hacer eso –dijo con voz profunda-

-orihime: hacer que? –dijo al momento en que se incorporaba-

-ulquiorra: eso, estabas ahí boca-abajo, inconsciente – dijo observándola-

Orihime al terminar de escuchar esto sonrió negando con la cabeza .

-orihime: de verdad tengo que enseñarte mucho ulquiorra-kun –dijo en tono divertido-

Acomodo su cabello y sonrio una vez más.

-ulquiorra: ¿que es lo que haces? ¿Acaso estas enferma? –Pregunto con seriedad-

-orihime: noo, no es ninguna enfermedad, solo dormía –dijo adormilada-

-ulquiorra: ¿y para que haces eso? –Pregunto el espada-

-orihime: duermo porque estoy muy cansada y de esta forma recupero energías….¿Tu nunca duermes? –Dijo mirándolo a la cara-

-ulquiorra: una forma muy extraña de recuperar energías, mujer…yo no hago eso si lo hiciera perdería mi tiempo –dijo el espada-

-orihime: para mi no lo es, para mi es muy necesario –sonrio-

El espada de nueva cuenta estiro el brazo tomando la bandeja y se la acerco a orihime.

-ulquiorra: ten, toma ya pasaron 24 horas desde la última vez que comiste –dijo el espada muy serio-

-orihime: no tengo hambre, comeré mas tarde –dijo y después sonrió-

-ulquiorra: como tú quieras, mujer solo procura no darme problemas con esto.

-orihime: no te preocupes, no te daré problemas –dijo mientras se estiraba perezosa-

Orihime tomo la bandeja y la dejo a un lado, se recostó de nuevo en el sillón…en realidad estaba muy cansada.

-ulquiorra: mujer, ¿Por qué te vuelves a acostar? ¿te duele algo? –pregunto el espada-

-orihime: no, nada me duele –dijo tallándose los ojos-

Ulquiorra recorrió con la mirada el lugar y acabo con los ojos fijos en el pecho de orihime donde yace el corazón. ¿Qué será eso a lo que la humana llama sentimientos? ¿Se pueden ver? ¿Se pueden tocar? ¿Por qué hacen tan débiles a los humanos? Todas estas preguntan revoloteaban en la cabeza de ulquiorra.

-ulquiorra: mujer la ultima vez me explicaste de los novios y que es lo que hacen –dijo afirmando-

Orihime asintió con la cabeza – ¿que mas deseas saber? –Dijo con una sonrisa-

-ulquiorra: ¿Por qué se protegen? –Pregunto al tiempo en que se ponía de pie-

-orihime: porque se aman, procuran el bienestar del otro bajo cualquier circunstancia. –explico la humana-

-ulquiorra: entiendo, eso es complicado…y ¿que es der fiel?

Orihime lo miro fijamente sonriendo, por fin se sentía útil, ella le enseñaba el comportamiento humano a quien menos esperaba, y le agradaba la idea.

-orihime: ser fiel es que solo le corresponderás a tu pareja, no puedes tener nada con otra persona -explico orihime-

-ulquiorra: entonces, si tu tienes un novio no puedes tener otro –afirmo-

-orihime: asi es –dijo sonriendo-

-ulquiorra: entonces si tienes dos ¿que es lo que sucede? –Pregunto el espada-

-orihime: simplemente terminas solo sin nadie que te quiera –afirmo con un tono muy serio-

-ulquiorra: entiendo, entonces ¿por cuanto tiempo de ver tener un novio?

-orihime: el tiempo que sea necesario, para que después te comprometas –dijo en tono agradable-

-ulquiorra: y que es comprometerse –pregunto con seriedad-

-orihime: comprometerse es jurar que seguirás con esa persona hasta que te cases, viviendo juntos y amándose por el resto se sus vidas.

-ulquiorra: te casas y después que sigue? –Pregunto con seriedad-

-orihime: la mayoría de las veces se vienen los hijos –afirmo inoue-

-ulquiorra: y de donde vienen los hijos o donde los consiguen? – Pregunto al tiempo en que se acercó y se sentó en el sillón a un lado de orihime-

Orihime se empezó a sonrojar, no sabia como explicar esto, era muy difícil hablar del "tema"

-orihime: etto…. Ulquiorra-kun yo….nose como decirlo –dijo sonrojada-

-ulquiorra: ¿Por qué no puedes?

-orihime: los hijos son el fruto del amor de una pareja…osea cuando…. Hacen el amor -dijo esto ultimo casi inaudible, pero aun asi el espada le escucho-

A estas alturas orihime sudaba como nunca en su vida, tenía las mejillas muy rosadas, las manos le temblaban y tartamudeaba.

Fue entonces cuando ulquiorra dejo ir la pregunta que orihime tanto temía y que de seguro la mataría de la vergüenza y orihime estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pena.

-ulquiorra: entonces, ¿como se hace el amor? ¿Qué son los besos? –pregunto con mucha seriedad-

-orihime: lo…los besos son cu..Cuando unes tu..tus labios con tu pareja.

-ulquiorra: entiendo pero entonces como se hace… -decia pero de golpe fue interrumpido-

-orihime: no lo se! Y ahora ya déjame en paz, por favor vete de aquí – se encontraba muy sonrojada-

Ulquiorra solo se limito a recorrer el cuerpo de ella observando su reacción ante su pregunta.

-ulquiorra: entiendo -concluyo-

El espada se levanto dejando la comida disponible para ella, la verdad es que al ver la reacción de orihime él había obtenido la respuesta a su interrumpida pregunta.

Comenzó a avanzar pero se detuvo a secas y dio media vuelta observando a orihime quien ya se encontraba recuperándose de la situación vergonzosa.

"_mujer"_ paso esa palabra por su mente. Avanzo hasta ella quedando frente a frente, solo la miraba con frialdad. Inoue no podía sostenerle la mirada solo se sonrojaba mas.

-orihime: ulquiorra-kun...Yo…yo –tartamudeaba-

Fue entonces que el espada tomo las caderas de orihime y la jalo con fuerza hacia él, orihime no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo solo se quedo sorprendida ante la acción de él. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad unió con rapidez sus labios con los de ella y comenzó a besarla en una forma desesperante, ella solo respondió el beso al ritmo de él.

Mantuvieron el beso por 1 minuto, fue cuando ulquiorra la tomo con fuerza pegándola aun mas hacia él, en consecuencia orihime soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir la hombría de el cerca de su intimidad.

Al escuchar el casi inaudible gemido provoco en el una erección, orihime se mordió los labios por el gusto que esto le causaba.

El tomo su cintura y comenzó a avanzar haciendo que ella retrocediera. La pared los detuvo y ulquiorra continúo el beso bajando hasta el cuello de inoue, ella solo daba pequeños gemidos parecidos a risitas de satisfacción. Ulquiorra pego sus manos a la pared impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de escapatoria, entonces continuo los besos hasta los hombros de ella. Ella acerco su boca al oído de él y dejo ir un gemido mas fuerte y delicado.

-orihime: ahh ulquiorra-kun –gimió en el oído de el-

Al escuchar esto provoco en el una sensación placentera y agradable. Orihime coloco las manos en la quijada de él haciendo que detuviera el beso en sus hombros y unieron sus labios de nueva cuenta, ahora el ritmo era mas lento.

Orihime llevo sus manos hasta la marcada espalda de el deleitándose con su cuerpo, ulqiorra, en respuesta recorrió con sus manos los pechos de ella, continuo por su cintura y se detuvo ahí acariciando con suavidad y con la otra mano tallaba la cima de sus pechos por encima de la ropa.

El pelinegro la tomo por sorpresa cuando con fuerza desgarro su vestimenta de abajo sin desnudarla por completo. Levanto a orihime por las piernas y la aprisiono aun mas contra la pared, ella solo se aferro a él con sus piernas y brazos.

¿Pero que estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué el? Todo esto revoloteaba en la mente de orihime, nunca se cuestiono si quería llegar virgen al matrimonio y ahora tampoco le interesaba, lo único que quería saber era por qué ulquiorra había reaccionado así.

Ella quería despojar a ulquiorra de sus ropas pero sus brazos eran muy débiles asi que el decidio ayudarla, tomo su vestidura y se la quito sin desgarrarla.

Ahí estaba orihime con el área más secreta de su feminidad al alcance de la hombría de ulquiorra. Orihime se aferro aun mas al cuello de él quedando indefensa ante la curiosidad del espada.

Ulquiorra pego mas su pelvis en la intimidad de inoue haciendo que sus piernas se separaran aun más. Fue entonces que ulquiorra entro en orihime con lentitud, como pudo orihime arqueo su espalda soltando un gemido pero entonces no era una sensación placentera ahora, mas bien, era algo incomodo al punto de sentir un punzón de dolor.

Orihime nunca había "estado" con nadie y por lo tanto tener a ulquiorra en su intimidad le provocaba un cierto dolor, a pesar de que ella era muy voluptuosa seguía siendo muy estrecha.

Por fin ulquiorra termino de entrar en orihime, ella tomo su cabeza y unio sus labios en un beso muy precipitado entonces ulquiorra empezó a embestirla muy lento. Ahora la sensación era más agradable.

Las embestidas empezaron a ser mas rápidas los gemidos mas audibles, al escuchar esta sinfonía ulquiorra aumento el ritmo de las embestidas llevándolos a un mar de placer, no tenían palabras para describir lo que estaba sucediendo solo sabían que les agradaba la situación. Aunque ulquiorra lo hizo por curiosidad le gusto estar dentro de orihime y a ella sentir al espada dentro suyo la hacia llegar a la locura.

Ulquiorra ya no aguantaba mas, sentía como el interior de orihime lo aprisionaba cada ves mas. Tomo con fuerza las piernas de orihime, aprentado los dientes y se esforzó conteniéndose.

-ulquiorra: mu..mujer! –dijo conteniéndose-

No aguanto mas y en un pequeño gemido ronco se vino dejando su esencia dentro de orihime. Casi al mismo tiempo orihime se vino, quien se estaba volviendo loca por las deliciosas embestidas del pelinegro. Ambos, exhaustos, se quedaron un par de minutos relajándose.

Cuando ulquiorra reacciono llevo a orihime hasta el sillón en sus brazos dejándola ahí , se vistió y la observo por unos segundos, cerro los ojos y se retiro de la habitación.

En cambio orihime, se quedo en el sillón, se arregló la ropa como pudo, quedándose dormida de a poco.

"_con que eso era lo que no me querias decir….humanos" _pensó ulquiorra al retirarse del lugar con un pequeño gesto en el rostro de satisfacción.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno esto fue el 3er capitulo<strong>

** si detalle ****mucho el lemon lo siento y si lo detalle muy poco igual lo siento, por favor dejen sus sugerencias  
><strong>

**nos vemos en el 4to cap, atte: neko gum **


	4. No se si piensas en mi como yo en ti

**_Bueno este es el 4to capitulo despues de muuuucho tiempo._**

**_Disclaimmer: Nigun personaje mencionado aqui me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo._**

**_espero les guste._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AHORA ORIHIME SE ENCUENTRA EN UN LIO, SIEMPRE HA TENIDO UN APRECIO POR EL 4TO ESPADA PERO AHORA ELLA ESTA CONFUNDIDA Y JUSTO CUANDO CREÍA QUE PODÍA ACLARAR SUS INQUIETUDES ULQUIORRA PARECE DESPRECIARLA UNDIENDO MAS A ORIHIME EN SU TRISTE DEPRESIÓN.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Y <em>¿ahora_ que hago?, no soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos….me siento utilizada pero bueno no voy a negar que me gusto. Es muy serio pero hay algo en el que me atrae, con el me siento protegida, estar en sus brazos y sentir su calidez…_

Esta y miles de reflexiones yacían en la complicada mente de Orihime al recordar la última vez que había estado con Ulquiorra. Ella con solo la compañía de su soledad, sentada en aquel sillón. Era como si aquellos lamentos de placer y de locura se hubieran quedado grabados en los muros de la habitación, cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos y ponía atención podía revivir lo ocurrido con el.

Se recostó en el sillón llevando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, cerro los ojos con el fin de borrar esas escenas de su cabeza, tan solo quería olvidar pero entre mas lo intentaba los recuerdos la bombardeaban cada vez mas.

Parecía una revolución de sentimientos, sentimientos encontrados, no sabia que hacer…quería salir corriendo y así evitar otro posible encuentro con el 4to Espada, pero a la vez quería quedarse y enfrentarlo. La realidad era otra, su debilidad de carácter solo le permitía quedarse ahí sentada esperando, vulnerable ante cualquier acción o decisión de él.

-Orihime: ¡vaya! Esto me tortura cada vez mas, necesito olvidarme de lo que paso….pero ¿Cómo? –dijo a la nada mientras miraba el techo, en el cual parecía reflejarse el y ella- tsk! ¿Porque el? ¿Porque yo?

**…**

_Mujer, mujer….mujer. _Una y otra vez se repetía en la mente de Ulquiorra quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo recargado en la pared, con la rodilla flexionada hacia arriba y el brazo apoyado en esta. Ahí estaba el con su peculiar mirada, en el pasillo que llevaba hacia la habitación de la humana analizando lo ocurrido con ella, podía recordar casi a la perfección cada sinfonía de proveniente de los labios de Orihime, cada reacción del cuerpo de la chica al sentirlo en lo mas intimo de ella. Cerraba los ojos y venía a su mente el rostro de ella lleno de tristeza y a la vez de una completa satisfacción y por alguna razón desconocida, incluso para el, le agradaba recordar esa imagen que era solo de él y de nadie mas.

Por ratos le llegaban ligeras ideas de sentirse el dueño de Orihime, de su cuerpo y de todo su ser… pero había un problema ¿como podría el 4to Espada, el cual representaba la nada, llegar a sentir algo así? Ni siquiera sabia si era correcto decir que "sentía" pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que había algo en el que revoloteaba y lo hacia sentir a gusto.

Dejándose de pensamientos y de "sensaciones" recordó que tenía deberes que cumplir impuestos por Aizen-sama y para él no había algo…o alguien más importante que el Shinigami. El mandato de hoy era bastante sencillo: "ve con Inoue, trátala y consigue información que me sea útil contra Ichigo…utiliza la fuerza si es necesario".

Se levanto, acomodo sus ropas y camino hacia donde se encontraba Orihime. Se escuchaban los pasos de él haciendo eco en las paredes las cuales parecían estar gélidas por tanta soledad.

En aquel lugar, reinaba la oscuridad, y se percibía una soledad infinita. Cualquiera que hubiera entrado allí podría jurar que no existía ningún tipo de vida. Solo yéndonos a la entrañas de Las Noches se podía encontrar una alma, pequeña, pero persistente y palpitante la cual mantenía la esperanza de… ¿salir de ese lugar? Parecía que no, tan solo quería encontrarle algún sentido a su existencia.

Un par de ojos verdes llenos de "nada" se abrían paso entre los ecos de su propio caminar, con el rumbo fijo hacia aquella alma. Cada vez la distancia entre ellos se hacia mas corta, y el encuentro inevitable, sin saberlo el poseedor de aquel par de ojos verdes llego hasta lo que parecía la puerta, una puerta que separaba el mundo ordinario con un ambiente de extrema frialdad de un mundo lleno de curiosidad, con tantos conocimientos vírgenes esperando a ser tomados.

Fue entonces que unas manos un tanto pálidas decidieron quitar esa barrera que separaba ambos mundos, por fin aquel Espada, entro de nueva cuenta a ese mundo tan complejo y débil a la vez. Tan solo dio un paso y se detuvo en seco para observar el ambiente, las paredes parecían estarse lamentando. Aquel mundo lleno de motivación era diferente a como lo había dejado antes con su ultima excursión, parecía que todo el lugar se había contagiado de una oscuridad atroz, ese universo que lo hacia desesperar parecía estarse desmoronando. Prosiguió con la inspección hasta encontrarse con el dueño o más bien, con la dueña de aquel universo la cual era la causante de que en el ambiente se percibiera depresión.

Reinaba un silencio demasiado incomodo, pronto el Espada decidió romperlo con el sonido de sus pasos acercándose a la dueña del alma, parecía una vela que tintineaba por mantenerse viva en medio de gran oscuridad.

En segundos él estaba a un lado, contemplando cada inhalación y exhalación de ella.

-Ulquiorra: ¡Mujer!... –dejo ir con el fin de captar la atención de ella-.

-Orihime: U..ulquiorra-kun –dijo con vos lastimosa al tiempo en que giraba la vista, sorprendida-

Entonces ambas miradas se fundieron una en la otra como en una batalla en donde se busca al más fuerte, sostuvieron el duelo por uno segundos hasta que ella decidió rendirse ante los ojos penetrantes de Ulquiorra.

Observo que el no traía algo para ofrecerle lo cual la lleno de un miedo desgarrador, sus ojos se tornaron sombríos, la desesperación y el horror la estaban consumiendo ¿a que ha venido? ¿Acaso viene a acabar con mi vida? Pero… ¿después de lo que ocurrió entre los dos? Se cuestionaba Orihime quien tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo. Sentía morirse hasta que un par de palabras nacieron de los labios de su acompañante.

-Ulquiorra: ¿Que te sucede? Pareces estar enferma –dijo con aquella voz tan peculiar rebosante de indiferencia-

-Orihime: ¡déjame sola! No te quiero ver –dijo gritándole a la cara-

El la observo, cerro los ojos por un segundo y prosiguió con el discurso.

-Ulquiorra: Lo que tu quieras a mi no me importa, no estoy aquí por ti, si no por Aizen-sama. ¿En serio crees que un insignificante humano me haría venir hasta acá?

Estas palabras fueron la daga que termino de matar a Inoue atravesando su, apenas, palpitante corazón. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho, esas palabras aun resonaban en su interior.

Esa figura que casi veía como un héroe protector ahora parecía volverse contra ella, ¿en verdad todo es tiempo se mantuvo aferrada a una ilusión?

-Orihime: entonces ¿a que has venido? -cuestiono con voz quebrada pero audible para el 4to Espada-

El pelinegro se percato del estado de Inoue, ocasionando en el un sin numero de preguntas.

-Ulquiorra: eso no debe importarte, lo que Aizen-sama ordene debería importarte muy poco –dijo con extrema frialdad-

Orihime levanto la vista una vez mas, en su mirada se podía ver que suplicaba que Ulquiorra ya no la atormentara.

-Orihime: Ulquiorra-kun…yo, yo quiero que –decía pero de tope fue interrumpida-

-Ulquiorra: Ustedes los humanos, son de verdad muy débiles. Se dejan llevar por eso a lo que llaman sentimientos, me gustaría entenderlos pero no puedo –se limito a observarla por un par de segundos y continuo- ahora el Shinigami sustituto vendrá en tu búsqueda y ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué arriesgar la vida con alguien que no vale la pena?

Tan solo termino de escuchar las ennegrecidas palabras del Espada y su mirada se inundo de una completa agonía, chasqueaba los dientes sin poder formular alguna palabra.

Por fin se armó de valor, se paro frente a el dispuesta a seguir la ya empezada discusión.

-Orihime: Te equivocas, los humanos no somos como tu dices a diferencia de ustedes… -una fuerte opresión en la garganta la detuvo, sintió ser elevada con fuerza mientras sus pies buscaban instintivamente el suelo-

-Ulquiorra: ¿A diferencia de nosotros? Eres capaz de compararte conmigo, ¿tu? ¿Una simple humana? –Dijo mientras apretujaba su cuello, clavando su mirada por todo el débil cuerpo de Orihime- mírate ahora, si quiero puedo acabar con tu vida en este instante y ¿Qué puedes hacer contra eso? Acaso a eso que llamas sentimientos u amor ¿te pueden salvar ahora? –pauso por unos segundos observando cada reacción de ella- responde…

En el rostro de Inoue se veía con facilidad que necesitaba con urgencia oxigeno mientras pálidas manos la privaban aun mas del vital aire.

Ulquiorra logro ver una gran desesperación en la humana y la libero de su agonía azotándola con fuerza en el sillón. Orihime cayó con fuerza tosiendo y sujetando su cuello adolorido por el brutal acto del Espada.

-Orihime: Creí que querías saber todo de mi mundo –dijo con voz cortada- saber acerca del amor, de los sentimientos, de las personas –tosió fuertemente y volteo a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos y con una forzada sonrisa- pensé que me entendías.

-Ulquiorra: Estas olvidando tu lugar, ¿acaso has olvidado que yo soy un Espada y tu un humano? -dijo sin dirigirle la mirada- Eso llamado amor, para nosotros no existe. Nunca hemos conocido el amor y tu una simple humana ¿quiere enseñarme lo que es el amor?

Solo giro los ojos para ver la situación de Orihime la cual se encontraba paralizada mirando hacia el suelo, después cerro los ojos y suspiro después la habitación se inundo de un completo silencio. Solo en el interior de Orihime se hallaban sollozos cargados de dolor, desesperada por correr a los brazos de su atacante…el único lugar donde encontraba protección y cariño todo eso en un ser que ni siquiera era humano, solo se limito a callar y encontrar comodidad en el frio sillón dio media vuelta y cerro los ojos de a poco dejando caer lagrimas muy pesadas.

-Ulquiorra: Mujer! Después te traigo de comer! –Dio vuelta y se retiro abriéndose paso entre los pasillos-

Orihime no respondio ante las palabras de él y solo se quedo ahí pensando. "no quiero perderte...no, no se si piensas en mi como yo en ti me haces tanta falta, que vale el orgullo si me siento así. Si eres gran parte de mi ¿dónde supones que debo ocultar el dolor que llevo aquí?"

Se quedo dormida de a poco aun con sus ojos emanando lágrimas.

Por su parte Ulquiorra se alejaba del lugar sin saber que unos brillantes ojos rosas colmados de maldad escondidos en la oscuridad vigilaron la salida del Espada…una risita y una sonrisa se formaron desvaneciendo detrás de los muros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, una vez mas me disculpo por aquellos detalles que no les guste.<strong>_

_**Dejen RVW y nos vemos en el prox capitulo:)**_


	5. Inicio de la pequeña batalla

_**Bien, aquí estoy yo de nuevo después de un par de eternidades publicando el capitulo 5. **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Ligeros aires de OOC.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia y los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Tite Kubo y la franquicia Bleach.**_

* * *

><p>"¡AIZEN-SAMA!, ¡AIZEN-SAMA!" Dijo una pequeña arrancar de ojos rosas y coletas que entraba a la sala principal donde se encontraba Aizen,Tousen y Gin, los tres estaba sentados esperando noticias del seguimiento de Ichigo. Corría hacia el con el pavor marcado en el rostro y un brazo donde no paraba de emanar sangre.<p>

-Gin: ¿Loly? ¿Se te ofrece algo? Parece que viste un fantasma –dijo al momento que la arrancar se arrodillaba a un metro de Aizen, con su sonrisa que todos conocen-

-Loly: ¡Aizen-sama! Por favor discúlpeme, hice lo que pude –decía en una forma un tanto psicótica-

Después de escuchar el chistecito de Gin y a Loly, Aizen suspiro ya fastidiado.

-Aizen: ¿que sucedió? ¿Qué te puso en ese estado? –pregunto apoyando su cabeza hacia atrás-

Tousen y Gin solo observaban la escena realmente extrañados por la reacción de Loly.

-Loly: ¡el shinigami sustituto! Lo vi, trate de darle batalla pero es mas fuerte de lo que pensé.

La arrancar bajo la mirada con una risita diabólica.

Aizen se sobresalto con cara de espanto, no podía creer lo que la arrancar estaba diciendo, la miro y la alzo por el cuello.

-Aizen: ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? – Pregunto mirándola con rabia en los ojos mientras apretaba el delgado cuello de Loly- eso no puede ser posible, Ichigo no puede estar aquí sin que yo pueda sentirlo.

-Loly: se-segura, Aizen-sama –dijo entre dientes conteniendo la respiración- lo acabo de ver entrar a Las Noches.

Aizen soltó el cuello de Loly dejándola caer de golpe, ella solo se quedo ahí en el suelo esperando las órdenes de Aizen. Gin y Tousen se acercaron a Loly mirándola con autoridad.

-Gin: mas te vale que estés diciendo la verdad, de lo contrario tendré que acabar con tu insignificante existencia -dijo con los ojos abiertos, señal de que estaba de mal humor-

-Tousen: con esto no se juega, Loly –dijo completando lo dicho por Gin pero con un semblante más pacifico- exactamente, ¿Dónde lo viste?

-Loly: ¡es verdad! Yo lo vi entrar –volteo la mirada hacia Aizen, quien hacia ademanes de desesperación- Aizen-sama, créame por favor –subiendo el tono de voz- mire mi brazo, mire como corre la sangre en el, ¡mírelo! ¿Acaso no le importa? El shinigami me hirió por tratar de salvarte…

Aizen solo la ignoraba pensando si debía creerle, estaba seguro que sentiría el reiatsu de Ichigo cuando este irrumpiera en el palacio de Las Noches. Ciertamente había algo raro en las palabras de ella, pero no podía arriesgarse.

-Aizen: guarda silencio, me estas impacientando, ¿que te da valor para tutearme y faltarme al respeto de esa manera?

Gin y Tousen solo callaban observando la escena.

-Loly: perdóneme, Aizen-sama…por favor perdone mi atrevimiento –haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza-

-Aizen: Retirate y no quiero verte por aquí –dijo volviendo a su "trono"-

La menuda arrancar solo asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie abandonando el lugar. _"ahora prepárate, Orihime-chan tu tiempo en este lugar se acaba ahora"_ en su cabeza nacían pensamientos perturbadores y en su rostro se dibujo una malvada sonrisa parecida a la del 6to espada.

Por su parte Aizen y compañía regresaron a sus lugares, cada uno pensando en la veracidad del discurso de Loly.

-Gin: y ¿ahora que harás?, Aizen…necesitamos si es verdad.

-Tousen: Gin tiene razón, no podemos arriesgarnos. Se supone que Ichigo aun no debería estar aquí –dijo si dirigirle la mirada-

-Aizen: yo se lo que tengo que hacer y no se preocupen, se a quien mandar para averiguar esto –dijo al tiempo que se puso de pie y salía de la sala principal-

Aizen abandono la estancia para ir a buscar al espada en quien tenía depositada toda su confianza, caminaba con seguridad y una sonrisa tranquila y sin preocupaciones abriéndose paso entre los solitarios pasillos de Las Noches.

_.:__FLASHBACK__:._

-Menoly: ¡debes haber perdido la cabeza, Loly! Es muy arriesgado, ¿te imaginas lo que sucedería si Aizen-sama se enterara de todo esto? -dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo con el fin de crear discreción –

-Loly: ¡calla! Tonta nadie se enterara de esto, ambas debemos trabajar lo mejor posible para acabar con Orihime –en su rostro se formo una sonrisa maliciosa- además el shinigami sustituto realmente vendrá pronto así que no hay nada que perder.

Ambas estaban en su propia estancia discutiendo el plan que llevarían a cabo dentro de poco tiempo. Se encontraban sentadas en lo que parecía sillones, como los que poseía Orihime en su celda.

Menoly: ¿Que tienes planeado? –preguntó, con fastidio.

Loly: No te desesperes, todo esta planeado ya, nada saldrá mal. –dijo, con delirio.

Menoly: No te entiendo, pero tratare de seguirte…

_.:FIN FLASHBACK:._

_Ulquiorra necesito que vayas al mundo humano tras Ichigo._

_Entendido, Aizen-sama…_

_¡Ah! Y una cosa mas, necesito que todo este en orden._

El 4to espada no pudo hacer mas excepto pensar en las palabras de Aizen, lo que tenían planeado parecía estar teniendo un pequeño giro pero significante ¿Qué podría significar esto? El ex shinigami no era tonto, es sumamente inteligente y calculador. Tomar decisiones de esta medida podían ocasionar golpes en las ambiciones de Aizen, pero en fin, el daba ordenes y estas debían seguirse de manera rigorosa.

_Seguiré tus ordenes hasta el final de mi existencia, lo que tu ambiciones será cumplido con firmeza aunque eso implique… ¿dejar a Orihime vulnerable? _Ulquiorra se detuvo en seco, reprendiéndose el mismo _¿y desde cuando me importa lo que le suceda a la humana? ¿Desde cuando me refiero a ella por su nombre? _

Antes de partir examinó todo el lugar buscando algún rastro de reiatsu, sin embargo fueron nulos; no existía huella de algún reiatsu desconocido y menos del shinigami sustituto. Y todos sabían que Ichigo no era famoso por ser responsable con su energía espiritual, algo no andaba bien y nuestro 4to espada debía tomarse la tarea de poner todo en su lugar, al fin y al cabo fue orden de Aizen mantener el orden.

Terminado esto dedico una mirada en dirección a el lugar donde la humana yacía prisionera, y se dispuso a abandonar Hueco Mundo mediante una garganta.

Ahora debía concentrarse, pensar en lo que debía hacer si llegase a encontrar al shinigami sustituto y lo mas complicado aun es descubrir si en verdad visito el palacio de Las Noches.

_No te preocupes, regresare. Haré este lo mas rápido posible, te lo prometo… ¿INoue?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, esto fue el capitulo 5. Fue muy corto, lo se, pero era necesario cortar aquí.<br>****Sugerencias o comentarios favor de hacerlas saber.**_

_***PD: El siguiente capitulo contendrá lemon y OOC, así que de una vez aviso. **_


	6. La batalla culmina La inquietud empieza

**_Bien, este es el 6to capitulo. Fue muy tardado gracias al mal internet, pero ya está aquí. ^^_**

**_En fin, pasen y lean._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Tite Kubo y la franquicia Bleach._**

**_Advertencia: toques de gore y lenguaje semivulgar._**

* * *

><p><em>-CELDA DE ORIHIME: 36 HORAS POSTERIORES A LA PARTIDA DE ULQUIORRA- <em>

Ulquiorra-kun_… _

Dijo ella, tal cual princesa al despertarse; llamando a su fiel príncipe protector.

No comprendía exactamente porque clamaba su nombre, solo recitó su nombre sin más, casi por instinto.

Recién despertaba, había intentado dormir pero le resultaba imposible. Las experiencias pasadas la tenían en una batalla interna, y en especial su último encuentro con Ulquiorra provoco en ella una desesperación desgarradora. Pero ahí estaba nuestra menuda humana; sentada en aquel sofá, con los ojos colmados de sueño, con hambre, y con deseos de contemplar esos ojos verdes, que, para cualquiera eran completamente vacíos, pero para la princesa eran los ojos que le brindaban protección y calidez.

Se quedo estática, esperando algo, alguien o tal vez alguna brisa que le acariciase el pálido rostro, pero no había nada ni nadie; solo estaba ella y su amarga soledad. No pudo contener mas el sentimiento y la impaciencia que sus ojos se cargaron de tristeza, desbordándose, humedeciendo sus mejillas… rompiendo en llanto.

_Te necesito, necesito tenerte cerca, necesito sentir el roce de tus manos en mi boca, necesito esa mirada profunda que me desquebraja…_

Tan solo era ella bajo esas paredes, podía respirar un aire holocaustico. Observó detenidamente toda la habitación, tal vez, recordando o queriendo arrancar de los muros el recuerdo de Ulquiorra. Abrazo sus piernas haciéndose mas diminuta, detuvo el llanto y no pudo hacer mas por si misma que esperar.

_¿Cuándo volverás? Tan solo llegaste, me enamoraste y ahora te vas así como si nada, como si nada hubiera pasado ¿acaso no recuerdas aquel momento en que me hiciste tuya? ¿No recuerdas como nuestro aliento se fundía uno en el otro? Me conformaría con saber que no has olvidado, que aun llevas muy dentro de ti aquel instante en que recorriste con tu respiración toda mi existencia…_

_-MUNDO HUMANO- _

_Fue aquí donde te vi por primera vez, en ese entonces me tuviste miedo. Parecías tan aterrorizada y dispuesta a proteger a ese shingami llamado Ichigo, no te importó el hecho de morir, tan solo querías protegerlo; esa es tu naturaleza… y ahora estás allá, encerrada en aquella celda, encerrada en mi mundo y sin poder escapar. ¿Estarás bien? ¿Te habrán hecho daño? _

Ya no podía seguirse engañando, era obvio que de alguna manera la humana le importaba, pero aunque hubiese querido regresar y resguardar la seguridad de Orihime, no podía, no podía faltar a los mandatos de Aizen. Su interior le dictaba que algo andaba mal, estaba incomodo y no resistía mas la desesperación.

Había estado buscando, desde que abandonó Las Noches investigó con furor sin conseguir resultados y ahora sentía el impulso de regresar. Definitivamente tenía que volver a Las Noches.

Centró su atención inspeccionando el lugar analizando todas las presencias, pero resaltaba un molesto detalle… no podía sentir el reiatsu del shinigami. Intentó buscar, recorrió gran parte de Karakura buscando algún indicio o huella de su objetivo, sin embargo solo veía y sentía miserables personas, algunas con un aura tan oscura que lograban captar la atención del Espada; otras eran muy ajenas. Buscó por horas, el tiempo se consumió y decidió detenerse.

Concluyó su búsqueda, Ichigo no se encontraba en el mundo humano, Ichigo estaba en el Sereitei. Ulquiorra debía regresar a Las Noches lo antes posible.

Fue entones que, a lo lejos, divisó a una chica muy parecida a Orihime, de cabellera satinada. La observó detenidamente, podía ver a Inoue reflejada en todas las acciones de esta chica, veía con detenimiento como las manos de la chica brindaban cariño a unos pequeños niños. Miró un par de minutos más y se alejó.

Ahora entendía todo, ahora entendía a la raza humana. Comprendió el motivo de actuar de los humanos: sentimientos. El sentir de las personas es lo que los llevaba a actuar de manera mezquina o de manera bondadosa.

Una garganta se abrió hacia Hueco Mundo y un espada ingresó en ella abandonando el mundo humano.

-extinguiré la existencia de quien se atreva a herirte. Yo te protegeré, así podre recibir los sentimientos que nacen de tus manos…princesa mía.

Entonces la garganta se cerró por completo. Ulquiorra regresaba a Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra regresaba por su princesa…

_-LAS NOCHES-_

-maldita sea.

-estamos arriesgándonos demasiado, deberíamos olvidar esto e intentar luego.

-¡no!, es ahora o nunca, no podemos desaprovechar esta magnifica oportunidad.

Las arrancar se movían con agilidad, burlando toda vigilancia y fijándose un objetivo: una celda localizada en un agonizante rincón del lugar.

-¿Por qué de repente hay tanta vigilia? Se supone que esto no debería pasar, Loly. –dijo, un tanto encolerizada.

-Aizen-sama ha dado la orden. –dijo la arrancar, entre afiladas carcajadas desbordantes de demencia.

-¿y que diablos fue lo que dijo?

-la orden fue que destruyeran todo ser que quisiera acercase a la asquerosa humana.

-si salimos vivas de esto te mataré, Loly.

-¿Qué no te parece esto divertido, Menoly?

Siguieron su camino moviéndose como viles gatos extinguiendo lo que se interpusiera.

_-CELDA DE ORIHIME-_

Inoue había sobrevivido gracias al suplente de Ulquiorra. Recién le habían asignado un arrancar de un rango muy bajo, y para su desgracia este solo se limitaba a alimentarla; nunca cruzaba palabra aunque ella intentara iniciar alguna conversación.

Su última comida había sido hace una hora, en realidad empezaba a sentirse mejor a excepción de que anhelaba la presencia de Ulquiorra. Se encontraba sentada en el sofá, jugando con su cabello, tarareando y pensando acerca de su estado de ánimo.

-mmm Ulquiorra-kun no ha venido, él ya no me trae comida y ni siquiera llega para estrangularme ¿le habrá pasado algo? –dijo, con preocupación en el rostro.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sorprendiéndola.

-¡Ah! Es verdad Ulquiorra-kun, creo que de alguna manera estoy enamorada de ti –sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y sin poder contenerse rompió en un silencioso llanto- nunca había sentido esto, eres todo lo que tengo, todas mis esperanzas son tuyas; quiero ser solo tuya, deseo esa seguridad de tus brazos.

Intentó limpiar sus lágrimas pero sus ojos parecían dos ríos; no podía detener el amargo llanto y a la vez buscaba reírse. Tal vez al recordar la chata y regordeta apariencia del nuevo arrancar podía echarse a reírse y olvidar por un rato la miseria en que estaba sumergida.

Por fin pudo parar de llorar, solo sus ojos quedaron acuosos. Secó sus mejillas con su mano izquierda y en acto seguido abrazó sus piernas, recostando su cabeza sobre estas; dejó ir un suspiro muy profundo y cerro los ojos como si le pesaran suavemente, quedándose dormida.

Debieron haber pasado alrededor de 20 minutos por que cuando escuchó un estrepitoso ruido despertó con los ojos tiernamente perdidos.

-¿Qu-Qué sucede? –Dijo, cuestionándose al escuchar un fuerte escándalo- ¿será Ulquiorra-kun?

Después de esto se puso de pie e inmediatamente se le esbozó una angelical sonrisa, echó a correr hacia la puerta con el deseo de ver a Ulquiorra, pero solo consiguió avanzar menos de un metro, la sonrisa se le extinguió, en desesperación apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que fácilmente se la hubiera fracturado; el horror la asaltó, invadiendo toda la habitación. Lo que estaba escuchando le quemaba las entrañas.

-_¿Qué rayos quieren ustedes aquí? _

_-Quiero matar a la asquerosa humana, a Orihime_

_-Deja de decir estupideces, niña; mejor regresa con tu amiga…._

Una diminuta y afilada mano se introdujo en la boca del guardia al mismo tiempo que el cráneo de este se partía en dos desde la mandíbula, todo esto cuestión de segundos, acompañado de alaridos de dolor y una lluvia de liquido carmesí.

_-Eso fue fácil, Loly_

_-Y lo mejor está por empezar_… Menoly

La sangre de Orihime se heló, haciéndola quedar más que estática. Le pareció estar escuchando una sinfonía de suicidio, quiso correr pero sus piernas estaban ancladas con pánico al suelo, y aunque hubiese podido moverse no tenía hacia donde escapar. Su respiración se aceleró traicionándola, perdió el control de sus sentidos que casi se desmaya.

En acto seguido una explosión derribó la puerta, se produjo una cortina de humo muy fina dejando ver dos figuras muy esbeltas, entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse un par de minutos o tal vez era el miedo que había alentado las reacciones de Orihime.

_Esta es la primera vez que tengo miedo, un miedo que despide un olor nauseabundo… te necesito ¿Dónde estas?_

La cortina de polvo se desvaneció dejando ver a dos mujeres de corta edad, con una atinada apariencia, muy hermosas de físico; Orihime nunca había visto algo igual, es cierto que ella antes había visto arrancares, pero todos tenían rostros que provocaban nauseas. Sin embargo estas chicas le parecían muy lindas y fuertes, por tanto no podía creer como la belleza era capaz de causar muerte y de todo lo que estaba a punto de acontecer en aquella celda.

Una voz muy trastornada devolvió a Inoue a la realidad. La voz manaba de una perturbada sonrisa, compañera de unos ojos pigmentados de rosa demente; peor aun, la chica dueña de todo esto comenzó a avanzar hacia la vulnerable humana.

_-Ori-hi-me-chan, por fin nos conocemos en persona ¡cara a cara! ….Menoly, ven y mira de cerca lo linda que es _

_-Loly, déjate de juegos. No hagas más miserable su ya insignificante existencia _

Orihime se sintió como un insecto rastrero al que todos odian sin importar la razón, pues era así; no entendía porque querían hacerle daño o si ella alguna vez las ofendió, por favor que alguien le acordara para que pidiese disculpas. Pero no, ella no había hecho nada para ganarse el odio de este par, ella solo había sido secuestrada y arrinconada en la celda, solo eso.

Orihime: Menoly-san, Loly-san…. ¿serian tan amables de explicarme….

El rostro de Orihime fue cruzado con una bofetada antes de que esta pudiera terminar de hablar, su labio inferior comenzó a sangrar, el líquido rojo dibujó un camino por el mentón de Inoue.

Loly: ¡Perra! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme "Loly-san"?! Humana estúpida - la arrancar tomó el cabello de Orihime con violencia tirando hacia atrás-

La humana solo pudo sostener la mano que invadía su cabello, mientras dejaba ir quejidos de dolor.

Cualquier persona, por muy fría que fuese, de tan solo escuchar esos quejidos suplicantes se hubiese apiadado; pero ellas no eran personas. Ellas no se iban a apiadar.

Menoly solo se quedo observando todas las acciones de su compañera, y no era que tuviese compasión de Orihime, en realidad la odiaba tanto como Loly, pero para ella era mejor y mas sencillo mantenerse ajena a la situación; actuaria solo si las cosas se salían de control, por mientras dejaba que Loly se divirtiera.

Loly: Menoly, no seas tan aburrida y ven a divertirte con esta fétida humana- dijo, entre risas mientras aun sostenía con fuerza los cabellos de Inoue- oportunidades como esta no se repiten.

Menoly: idiota, no me interesa lo que tu digas, tan solo mátala de una vez –dijo, con desinterés, como si se tratase de un inútil y diminuto hollow- con verla morir estaré mas que satisfecha.

Orihime: Por favor, Loly-san, te suplico, déjame, prometo que…

Una vez mas el rostro de Orihime era torcido con una bofetada, esta vez de su boca salió una gran cantidad de sangre, la suficiente para ensuciar el pecho de Inoue y el resto manchó el suelo.

Loly: ¿es que todos los humanos son unos podridos imbéciles? No me llames como si fuera una asquerosidad, como si fuera humana – de nueva cuenta se escuchó una bofetada y también la sangre cayó en el piso- ¡tonta, me has dado una idea! –loly echó a reír de manera extravagante y fiera-

La arrancar dio un último tirón al cabello de Inoue. Orihime, sintió que le arrancaban la cabeza; el dolor le hizo perder el equilibrio haciéndola caer a los pies de Loly, esta solo la miró con una afilada sonrisa y en acto seguido la tomó de los hombros con una suavidad extrema, su rostro parecía un tanto maternal, la puso de pie un par de segundos y acarició el rostro de Orihime esparciendo la sangre por toda su mejilla. Inoue solo podía suplicar con el gris de sus ojos.

-loly: ¿sabes que pedazo putrefacto? –Dijo, aun con maternidad en la mirada- te golpeare poco a poco hasta que te desangres y mueras, pero te prometo que te haré sentir tanto dolor que vas a pedir que te mate rápido.

Orihime: Loly…. Te suplico –su mirada se rebozó tanto de lágrimas que sintió que los ojos se le iban a salir.

Loly volteó a ver a Menoly quien respondió la mirada, entonces regresó su atención a Orihime; su mirada se encendió de rabia y en un grito desesperante pateó a la humana por el estomago con todas sus fuerzas enviándola lejos, solo una columna pudo detener a Orihime. Sorpresivamente, Inoue seguía muy consciente.

La pelinaranja observó como su atacante se dirigía a ella con lentitud. Lagrimas le lavaban las mejillas húmedas de sangre.

_Ulquiorra-kun, quiero que sepas que te amo, a ti y a nadie más. Mi existencia está a punto de extinguirse pero me alegro de haberte conocido, se que no deberías saber mis sentimientos, pero, es verdad, yo te amo Ulquiorra-kun…_

Un apretujón en su mano la sacó de sus pensamientos y de inmediato era arrastrada por el suelo. Loly tenía intención de arrastrarla justamente a un lado del sofá. Orihime elevó la mirada y vio con lentitud la pared en donde había sido acorralada por Ulquiorra, la pared en donde él y ella habían intimado.

La sangre y el sudor se habían combinado que Loly encontró resbalosa la mano de Orihime y ya no puedo sostenerla con fuerza, casi por mero instinto Inoue reclamó su extremidad con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, corrió hacia la salida aprovechando que la puerta ya no existía, corrió tanto que de verdad consiguió dejar a Loly atrás –esta solo se quedó mirando como su presa corría temerosa- Orihime corrió con toda esperanza de salir del holocausto en que estaba metida, pero se había olvidado de un detalle: Menoly. Entonces buscó con la mirada el detalle pero no lo encontró, regresó la mirada hacia la salida y fue aquí que algo salió de la nada haciéndola detenerse con brusquedad.

Orihime: Me-Menoly…. – miró suplicante –

Menoly: ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Dijo, con extravagancia-

Menoly había utilizado el sonido para interponerse entre Orihime y su objetivo, este hecho la encendió de rabia porque al instante mandó a Inoue al suelo de un golpe en las piernas.

Un alarido nació de la boca de Orihime, quien se retorcía en el suelo sosteniendo sus piernas. Esta vez el dolor le había parecido más que insoportable, entonces sintió lo imaginable: algo le oprimió la cabeza contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que no paraba de gritar, de llorar y de suplicar. Recibió un puntapié en el estomago, cortesía de Menoly, fue un golpe tan violento que entonces, Orihime, vomitó aquel liquido carmesí que le estaba siendo arrebatado, abrió los ojos demás por el golpe e intentó recuperar el aliento pero otro golpe en la espalda, cortesía de Loly, la hizo despedir mas sangre. La estrepitosa lluvia de patadas no se hizo esperar, los puntos de golpe eran intercalados; la cabeza, el estomago, la espalda; e incluso, Menoly había conseguido encestar una patada por debajo del vientre de Inoue.

Las amigas no parecían cansarse, parecía que entre mas sangre veían mas se animaban. El cuerpo de Orihime solo se movía al ritmo de los golpes y por supuesto que los insultos no dejaban de brotar. En el rostro de Loly y Menoly se dibujaba la satisfacción y reían de manera enardecida. Era un odio enfermizo y simplemente no soportaban la naturaleza humana de Inoue, mucho menos el hecho de que parecía tener más atención por parte de Aizen.

Llego el punto en que Orihime perdió la noción de si misma y del tiempo, solo veía como su cuerpo era flagelado. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento del momento, entonces las bestias detuvieron la lluvia de golpes.

-Menoly: Es todo, Loly. Te has divertido lo suficiente, es momento de irnos- dijo, con fin de persuadir a su compañera.

-Loly: ¡Jah! Debes estar bromeando, ¿piensas que dejare con vida a esta maldita? Claro que no, me ha tomado tiempo poder llegar hasta esto y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad –dijo, refunfuñando con sarcasmo.

-Menoly: ¿y, que haremos cuando se den cuenta de todo? – dijo, con molestia, cuestionando a su amiga.

-Loly: para entonces tu y yo estaremos con Aizen-sama, él entenderá- volteó la mirada hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo- ahora, ¿que debo hacer para que mueras con el mayor sufrimiento?

Menoly tomó distancia de las acciones de su compañera, limitándose a solo observar con la respiración agitada. Loly, por su parte, se arrodilló cerca de la cabeza de Orihime, acarició su mentón y la miró con ferocidad disfrazada de ternura.

-Loly: ¡oh! Orihime-chan, tu mandíbula es realmente hermosa, que envidia te tengo –dijo, deslizando su dedo índice por debajo del mentón de Inoue- en verdad, eres muy bella; pero no seas egoísta y obsequiame un poco de tu belleza… regálame tu mandíbula –en acto seguido, la mirada de Loly se encolerizó.

-Menoly: ¡Loly, no seas imprudente! ¡ Vayámonos ya de aquí, ya es muy arriesgado seguir en este lugar! –dijo, gritándole al ver las intenciones en Loly.

-Loly: ¡Ahora morirás maldita! – Al tiempo en que terminaba de hablar estiró el brazo hacia atrás- tu putrefacta existencia aquí termina –entonces dejó caer el brazo, dispuesta a cercenarle la mandíbula- por fin he conseguido acabar con….

_Cero…_

No les dio tiempo de mirar hacia la salida cuando una explosión de tonalidad verde cayó sobre Loly, dejándole el brazo mal herido; Menoly giró con brusquedad buscando al intruso y cuando lo encontró los ojos le temblaban, sus ojos no podían contener lo que estaban viendo.

_¡Ulquiorra, hijo de puta!_

Un chillido de cólera y extrema desesperación se propagó desde el fondo de la habitación. Con velocidad, la arrancar elevó su brazo mal herido liberando un cero con potencia hacia el intruso; el espada abofeteó el ataque sin esfuerzo alguno, haciendo que se desviara hacia un lado.

El espada comenzó a avanzar ignorando a Menoly y a Loly, quienes se preparaban para atacar.

_Ulquiorra-kun…_

_Orihime…_

En un acto desesperado, Loly, se acercó al intruso con su mejor sonido.

Loly: Ulquiorra, te mataré con mis propias manos –dijo la irritada arrancar, quien se abalanzaba sobre el pelinegro.

Ulquiorra: Estás comenzando a fastidiarme –dijo el espada al tiempo en que detenía las desnudas y sangrantes manos de su atacante.

Loly: ¿Por qué te empeñas en proteger a la humana? Ella no es como nosotros, su presencia debería provocarte nauseas –vociferó Loly mientras que escapaba del agarre del espada.

Al término de estas palabras, hubo en el rostro de Ulquiorra una pequeña –casi inapreciable- exaltación, que solo alguien en la habitación pudo notarla. Era cierto que la humana le importaba mucho, incluso él lo admitía; pero ahora le invadía una cuestión: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Orihime era tan importante para el? Y para hallar estas respuestas debía deshacerse de aquel par de criaturas insolentes. Sin embargo yacía una molestia, un miedo; por primera vez Ulquiorra tenía síntomas de inseguridad.

Ulquiorra: Solo son ordenes de Aizen-sama –dijo con la simplicidad característica de su voz.

Menoly solo estaba observando a las espaldas de Ulquiorra, se mantenía en posición de ataque y con ceros cargados en las manos, lista para atacar en cualquier momento. La duda la devoraba, no sabia si abandonar a Loly o ingresar en la pelea; eligiera lo que eligiera, el final de todo esto no iba a ser bueno para ella y su amiga.

Por su parte Orihime solo veía esa marcada y atractiva figura de Ulquiorra rodeada por las que habían sido sus torturadoras; podía ver la situación por detrás de una borrosidad cristalina pues los ojos se le habían humedecido con cálidas lagrimas y en la boca le había nacido una atinada sonrisa de alivio. Estaba en el suelo con el cuerpo mal herido y sin embargo en su interior reinaba la calma.

Loly le dirigió una mirada a Menoly dándole entender que atacase, esta ultima entendió a la perfección pues aumentó la energía en los ceros cargados en sus manos.

Loly: Por la culpa de la humana, Aizen-sama nos ha dejado a un lado y eso se termina ahora –dijo al tiempo que dejaba ir una risa aturdida

Justo después de que Loly hablase, Menoly disparó los ceros hacia la espalda del pelinegro, eran unos ceros con gran poder; estos cayeron en la espalda de Ulquiorra ocasionando una humareda detrás de él. Todo pareció detenerse por menos de un minuto, cuando la humareda disipó se expuso un par de heridas, eran como unas quemadas. Menoly había conseguido herirlo de manera fácil, había sido muy fácil, extrañamente fácil.

Entonces, las amigas, se movieron con excelente velocidad, endurecieron los dedos de las manos y…

_¡Ulquiorra-kun!..._

Un grito desesperado se desbordó desde los labios de Orihime, quien se encontraba en el suelo con una posición suplicante observando con horror lo que había acontecido.

Las chicas habían atravesado justo por debajo del pecho de Ulquiorra, eran unas heridas significantes: él solo las miró menos de un segundo.

"_No puedo seguir permitiendo que Orihime vea esto, es hora de terminar."_

Ulquiorra elevo el brazo apuntando hacia Loly, quien lo miraba con horror ... _cero. _Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Loly salio disparado metros atrás con la mitad de su brazo y costado izquierdo cercenado, en realidad se le había evaporado por el ataque. Ahora solo restaba alguien.

Menoly corrió hacia donde yacía Loly , intentó ayudarla pero lo único que pudo hacer fue girar la cabeza y ver como un ataque de tonalidad verdosa le impacta dejándola con la misma suerte que su compañera. Las arrancar, como pudieron, se pusieron de pie e intentaron abandonar la habitación pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo tenían a Ulquiorra encima de ellas; el horror las invadió dejándolas paralizadas.

-Ulquiorra: Deberían irse... –dijo, con simplicidad.

De manera rápida abandonaron el lugar.

-Orihime: Ulquiorra-kun –dijo, al tiempo en que se acercaba corriendo hasta donde estaba Ulquiorra- ¿estas bien? Te hicieron daño, dejame ayudarte

-ulquiorra: Déjalo, estoy bien –dijo, al tiempo en que sostenía el cabello de Orihime, parecía mas bien una caricia- tu deberías descansar, estás muy mal herida.

Orihime: pe-pero tu... estás herido y no puedo estar tranquila -dijo, con el sonrojo en las mejillas- ¿por que tu, por que dejaste que...

Los dedos de Ulquiorra callaron los labios de Inoue; los había deslizado hasta su boca mientras el observaba el dulce rubor de su cara. Mantuvieron el silencio por poco tiempo hasta que, en un acto arrebatado, Ulquiorra tomó a Orihime de las caderas elevandola del suelo, ella se aprenzó a Ulquiorra con sus piernas dejando que sus rostros quedaran de cerca.

Se miraban de manera especial, podían entender lo que el otro estaba sintiendo en el momento. Ulquiorra acercó su mirada hacia Orihime y rozó sus labios muy por encima, para entonces a Orihime se le derretían los sentidos. Se desvaneció sobre el pecho de Ulquiorra quedándose dormida por el martirio al que acababa de sobrevivir o tal vez por el hecho de sentir el aliento del pelinegro sobre sus labios.

El espada caminó, con Orihime desvanecida sobre su pecho, hasta el sofá que había servido como testigo; la depositó con el mas cuidado y hundió su nariz en los cabellos de ella, llevándose con él el aroma de la dulzura y el llanto.

_Ahora estás a salvo. Debo darme prisa..._

El espada se encaminó hacia la salida con pasos apresurados, arregló la puerta para que nada ni nadie pudiese entrar, y abandonó el lugar dejando a Orihime a salvo y segura.

Sin embargo, un par de arrancar luchaban por mantenerse con vida pues el ataque que habían recibido con anterioridad era mas serio de lo que creían.

_-Date prisa, conociéndolo bien no nos dejara con vida_

_-Todo esto es tu culpa_

_-cállate y huyamos de este maldito lugar_

_-estúpida, no te has dado cuenta que..._

Un pelinegro se les interpuso al frente con la táctica de sonido sacandoles una mirada de autosuicidio.

_Cero..._

El verdoso ataque les evaporó la existencia. Las había dejado con toda la presencia muy mal herida, el atacante solo miró a sus victimas con desprecio implícito en la mirada. Después de esto, el atacante se alejó del lugar dejando 2 cuerpos tendidos sobre el suelo, tornándose fríos de muerte.

Solo el eco de su caminar rompía el silencio de los rincones del castillo de Las Noches. El carmesí manaba por debajo de su pecho, sin embargo no le dio importancia.

_Orihime, creo que, creo que, que... te amo_

La oscuridad devoró la figura del pelinegro mientras él se alejaba del lugar, y con él una inquietud que comenzaba a desgarra los rincones de sus pensamientos; era como el miedo, como el miedo de perder algo... o a alguien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esto fue el 6to cap, como siempre espero sus criticas, opiniones, etc. <strong>_

_**Pido disculpas por aquellos detalles incoherentes, por el OOC, la horrorgrafía (jejeje^^) **_

_***siguiente capitulo habrá lemmon, el nivel aun no lo se, pero habrá. Sin mas, me despido. **_


End file.
